1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device, and an electronic apparatus and a mobile object each equipped with the resonator device.
2. Related Art
A known resonator device includes a piezoelectric device provided with a piezoelectric vibration element, a thermo-sensitive component, and a container having a first housing section for housing the piezoelectric vibration element, and a second housing section for housing the thermo-sensitive component, wherein the container is provided with a first insulating substrate having a through hole constituting the second housing section and provided with a plurality of mounting terminals disposed on a bottom section, a second insulating substrate, which is stacked on and fixed to the first insulating substrate, provided with a first electrode pad for mounting the piezoelectric vibration element disposed on the obverse surface, and provided with a second electrode pad for mounting the thermo-sensitive component disposed on the reverse surface, and a third substrate stacked on and fixed to the obverse (front) surface of the second insulating substrate to constitute the first housing section (see, e.g., JP-A-2013-102315).
According to JP-A-2013-102315, in the piezoelectric device, at least one of the mounting terminals and the first electrode pad are electrically connected to each other with a first heat-conduction section and a first wiring pattern, and at least one of the other mounting terminals and the second electrode pad are electrically connected to each other with a second heat-conduction section and a second wiring pattern to thereby make it possible to decrease the temperature difference between the temperature of the piezoelectric vibration element and the temperature detected by the thermo-sensitive component, and thus, a good frequency-temperature characteristic can be obtained.
However, in the piezoelectric device described above, depending on the distance from the mounting terminal of the first insulating terminal to the thermo-sensitive component in the second housing section in the thickness direction, when the piezoelectric device is mounted to an external member such as an electronic apparatus, there is a possibility that the temperature difference between the temperature of the piezoelectric vibration element and the temperature detected by the thermo-sensitive component in the period when, for example, the temperature falls become large due to the adiabatic effect of the air, which is accumulated in the second housing section, and is heated in the period when the temperature rises.
As a result, there is a possibility that the frequency-temperature characteristic of the piezoelectric device described above becomes worse.